


Heart and Soul.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Series: A hundred lives. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl is not the sunshine we all know and love, alternative take, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: Supergirl only cares about a few people and not many are able to hurt her with words, but when she fights against Superman one more time, Alex has to deal with the aftermath...in the most pleasurable way.





	Heart and Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short PWP. But here I am!  
> Giving you more plot than I should with over 13k words.  
> All and all, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

It’s not the first time she has to deal with something like this but, Alex wishes this is the last. To be honest, she knows it isn’t. Superman doesn’t know when to shut up and his words always manage to get into Supergirl’s nerves. In the end, Alex has to clean up after them and their arguments.

Thankfully, no civilians were hurt this time but that doesn’t mean Alex can skip the report of their mission. Even if the mission was just to get there and see the man of Steel go through the walls of a warehouse before Supergirl decided to leave.

Alex also knows Kal-El doesn’t mean any harm to his cousin. But it’s funny how he dares to speak about being _stronger together_ when he left Kara with the Danvers without looking back. Really, it’s a _funny_ thing how he appeared back on her life when Kara wanted to be her own hero but refused to follow his steps. They’re similar but not the same.

Kara is not all rainbows and sunshine. The fake persona she built to protect herself wears glasses and giggles awkwardly. However, that girl is just a façade. That’s the image of light born from darkness and pain. It’s what everyone sees because Kara doesn’t want them; won’t allow them, to look deeper. She won’t let them know her.

Kara is not a Danvers; never felt that was her place. Kara Zor-El is not hope and happiness. She can’t be when every time she closes her eyes; Krypton is exploding behind her closed eyelids. Her life ends when the day fades away on Earth and the darkness of the night mirrors the cold void of space. Kara Zor-El is just the shadow of everything she could have had.

She has abilities that are almost unimaginable thanks to the yellow sun. They’re amazing and yet, when Kara flies above the clouds and looks at the stars; she’s able to find the black spot where her planet used to be. That empty spot lives on her heart as well, and it’s never going to fade away.

Krypton is not a part of the universe anymore but it will always be a part of Kara.

She’s broken.

 The last daughter of Krypton it’s her title and yet, that’s a lie on Earth. Kara Danvers is a lie; the mask. Kara Zor-El is a memory, all that she was but will never be again; the past. She’s the lone survivor of a tragedy and even if she was found by Superman years ago; she’s still lost.

Her powers make her alien in a world that calls for normality. They are extraordinaire and make her a Goddess among all humans. Her powers tie her to her true nature even when that only applies under the yellow Sun. Rao was majestic, but his red light never granted her such thing as powers. Those are a lie of her heritage; another cruel reminder of the price she paid for them.

The first time she took flight on Earth was to be free and forget about the pain. However, no matter how fast she went or how high she got, her past stayed with her.

Kara is an alien that shines for all those things that don’t make her Kryptonian even if those very same things won’t let her be human. Those things give her the chance to do everything she never wanted to do, to be all those things she never asked for.

There was a path she wanted to follow. There was a dream born under Rao’s light and loving parents watered that dream in hopes to see it come true. There was an image of the future she wanted to have; following her father’s steps. All of that was gone too.

Alura and Zor-El left imprints of love smeared with ashes and pain. Kryptonian science was useless in a world that was far behind and completely different in most aspects. It all meant nothing when numbers and languages were nothing alike. Her dream burned and collapsed when she wanted to cure an illness that died with Krypton.

No one could ask about her dreams anymore because all of them turned into nightmares.

Then, Alex was holding a piece from another world while Kara was shaking on her arms. Everything crumbled again. Alex tried her hardest to soothe the nightmares and help her fight every fear in this foreign place. Alex was there when Kara started drawing just so she wouldn’t forget. She was there when Kara started working at CatCo pursuing the truth even when the truth she longed for wasn’t on Earth. At least it was something bringing her closer to Krypton.

Supergirl wasn’t born because Kara wanted to be a hero, but because being a hero was the best she could be on Earth. Supergirl turned into hope even when the person wearing the suit was still grieving twelve years after. There wasn’t enough time to heal after losing _everything._

It seems ironic, the way Kara decided to stay away from Superman and his choice of red and blue.

 It’s not like someone can blame her because he pushed her away first. He refused to stay in her life and Kara refused to beg when she lost everything but her pride. If she was going out there and do something, it was going to be under her own terms. She was going to be her own hero. She was going to leave her mark on this world. No matter how many times she fell, she would get up again. She did so before, and it didn’t destroy her.

Kara suit is as black as the night; heavy and comforting.

This is the armor of Kryptonian soldiers. She took it from the Fortress and didn’t care about Superman’s words about that. She is the last soldier of her people and the Crest of El is barely visible on her chest. The only other color on her suit is the cape: red and bright following her every step. It’s like a shadow keeping her safe and warm.

But for her, the cape means something more: It means love.

The red fabric is the blanket her parents sent with her just like Jor-El did with Kal. It is the last testament of such feeling along with the memory of Alura’s lips pressed against her forehead. The cape is how it all begins, but it is where everything ended too.

National City’s hero is not sunshine and laughter although she’s always kind albeit fierce. She learned about the world. She adapted and trained until her limits were unknown even to her. She became a warrior and that, in turn, made her a respectable and feared hero. The world learned to not mess with her.

Everyone learned that lesson, except Superman.

Alex sighs when she opens the door of her apartment. She’s tired and hungry after a long day dealing with aliens, some super-powered and others not so much. All of them were work, and all of them gave her a headache. There’s no way to deny the fact that a certain superhero wearing a blue suit was the worst. He always is.

Her tiredness fades slightly when she hears Kara humming in the kitchen and the smell of lavender reaches her. Kara knows her too well; it’s not a surprise since they’ve been together for the past twelve years.

“You’re late.”

“I know, I know. I had to write a report after _someone_ decided to fight Superman. _Again._ ”

“It’s not my fault. I gave him the chance to go away but, he insisted.” Kara replies without looking at her. She’s focused on the stove and whatever she’s cooking. “It was a nice workout although we both know you are far better than him.”

Superman is not a skilled fighter by any means. Sure; he has picked a trick or two after so many years of being a hero, but he relies far too much on his powers. In a fair match, he wouldn’t stand a chance against Alex and they both know that. He’s a great hero even if Alex is not fond of him. Still, watching him fight against Kara? It’s nothing but pitiful.

“When two supers decide to fight in the middle of the city, not all of us can keep up.”

“Come on,” Kara scoffs. “I took all the precautions. It was a safe area with no one around at the time and that old warehouse was going to be demolished next week. Believe me; Kal’s back is better than a wrecking ball. I made the city a favor and not a single person got hurt. I bet Superman’s ego is a little bruised but we know he’ll come back.”

Once again, Alex knows those words are true no matter how hard she wishes otherwise. Instead of arguing about the city and what Kara did, Alex focuses on what the blonde is doing at the moment.

“What are you making?” She asks once her jacket is discarded and left on the couch and her arms wrap around Kara’s waist, resting her chin on a strong shoulder. “It smells delicious.”

“It’s your favorite.”

Alex has a few of those although is easy to recognize the mix cooking on the stove. A small smile appears on her lips while she sighs in contentment. This is a side of Kara that is only hers. She wonders; not for the first time, if this is Kara Zor-El as much as she is Danvers and Supergirl.

“You’re my favorite.”

“I better be because if you decided to pick Superman, I would kick your butt.”

Kara turns around in Alex’s arms; blue eyes shining with love and something else, something that is deeper than love and adoration. She’s smirking too with playfulness free of any malice. She’s free of all pretensions, and she can be the person she wants to be.

Kara pulls her close until there’s barely any space between their bodies and their lips just an inch apart. It’s close enough for temptation to be born, but not enough to make them fall.

“I wouldn’t even dream about it,” Alex whispers.

“Good.”

Kara’s lips are soft but demanding when they find Alex’s. The kiss is gentle but firm enough to fill Alex’s mind with dizziness and need. Her body burns with the desire to get closer to Kara, to feel every inch of her smooth skin. The kiss is more than just that. It’s the promise of what is yet to come. It’s the ghost of the night creeping in slowly, driving Alex crazy with expectation.

They belong together, but they also belong to each other.

Alex offers a little part of herself with every kiss and soft touch even if it would be better to say she gives herself completely to the girl of steel. She has no inhibitions when they’re together and maybe, just maybe, Alex is not as human as anyone could think. Every time Kara kisses her, Alex feels like she’s flying.

For her part, Kara is many things, and the world is still so far away from understanding her.

She’s an alien but so human when her eyes meet Alex’s. She’s a superhero that needs a hero of her own. She’s the last piece of a lost world, but she’s also the piece Alex has been missing her whole life.

Alex doesn’t wear a cape but, she has a gun she knows how to use it. She’s a hero in a way Kara will never be able to be. Alex might not save the world, but she fights with her heart and soul. She gives it all fight after fight until she’s sure nothing and no one will hurt Kara.

Alex is there to save the hero of a city, of a nation, of the world. She’s there to make any sacrifices she has to as long as the savior of the world ends triumphant after everything finishes.

Kara’s skin is invulnerable but her entire body melts under Alex’s skilled touch and her voice: always gentle but firm, breaks when she gasps her lover’s name.

When they kiss like this: lips pressed together; slightly parted, two lives entwine in a moment of love and tenderness. Two worlds collapse around them until they’re the only ones left standing. Two worlds fade away to leave two people, two species, and two completely different things merging into one. When Kara whispers “ _El Mayarah_ ” against Alex’s lips she knows that they’re stronger together because their hearts beat as one.

They’ve been through many things together. They’ve faced many wars and battles where the other wasn’t aware of the sorrow burning under their skin. They’ve done incredible and awful things on their own. But they’re always better when they’re side by side; without walls between their bodies, minds or souls. Life pulled them apart, perhaps afraid of what they could achieve standing together. However, that wasn’t enough to stop them. Nothing could keep them apart for long and in due time, they found their way back to the place they call home; each other.

There’s love between them: deep, pure and unbreakable.

There’s need too; something that goes far beyond sex because they don’t need each other to _feel good_. They need each other to _survive, to breathe, and to be alive_.

There’s longing on their eyes even if the distance between them is just a couple of steps, even if the amount of time they’ve spent apart is no more than a minute. In reality, their longing goes far beyond that. They’ve spent years without knowing the other existed and then several years more trying to understand the way in which they crave the other.

So it’s no surprise, for anyone that dares to actually look at them, when they fall into the places they’re supposed to fill. There are roles they have to play in this world but, they’re meant to be together. _It was always like that._

Finally, there’s want and desire.

It’s always present beneath the skin. It’s always burning with a single touch or a heated look. It doesn’t break their love or the sweetness of every kiss, it adds to it. Their need mounts and grows until it consumes everything else and the love, passion, longing, need and want are the same thing. Suddenly; the fire is too much, burning too hotly and Kara turns into a volcano. Her fingers call for Alex and she follows without a doubt.

She would follow Kara to the end of this universe if the blonde would ask her.

Kara is the first one to pull back, Alex chasing after her lips for a second. Then, hazel eyes open just to find Kara smirking; knowing what Alex craves the most after a hard day at work.

“Why don’t you take a shower while I finish dinner?”

Alex doesn’t want to go. Dinner could be damned, and it would be easier to convince herself she’s not hungry if it weren’t for the loud growl her stomach makes after thirty seconds. She’s craving something else, something that has nothing to do with food. Her hazel eyes turn darker, changing for Kara. Her cheeks flush with slight embarrassment due to her impatient stomach. Still, she can’t deny the effect of Kara’s sweet kiss, so wonderful and yet, not enough to satiate Alex’s needs.

Alex doesn’t like Clark Kent or his superhero persona. She doesn’t like the way he treated Kara, the way he still does, or how manipulative he is.

The encounters between cousins end up being extra work for Alex more often than not. She’s not going to lie: their fights are entertaining. Maybe it’s just that Alex loves watching Kara kick his ass. But the golden boy doesn’t have the right to fight Kara when she doesn’t follow his example.

However, there’s something else that Alex likes about their battles. Something she noticed since the first time Kara decided to stand her ground and Superman made a hole in the pavement.

Kara changes after facing Superman.

It’s a small change in the grand scheme of things but, for a few hours, Kara is different. She has a dangerous look that reminds Alex about the red Kryptonite incident except that Kara is not cruel or evil; she’s just strong and dominant. God damn it, _she’s so fucking hot_. And Kara always makes clear that she wants Alex in every single way.

Supergirl has many sharp edges when the Man of Steel comes too close.

 She turns cold and her blue eyes are like glaciers boring into his soul. Her smile is nothing more than vicious, and the promise of destruction follows her equally devastating words. It’s like sweet death given with a gentle kiss. Her movements always graceful represent the predator she turns to be before launching herself towards her cousin; all strength and agility he doesn’t have.

The ground beneath her; _the air around her_ , crackle with the force of every movement. In that moment she is so tall she reaches heaven, and there’s nothing that can stop a God if it isn’t another God.

Superman is not more than a simple human with superpowers and a scared expression on his face. Time after time he has tried to stop her. Time after time he has failed.

There are times when his words do something: they change Kara.

They force her to build her character a little bit more. They make her react with fearless anger or crumble when he’s no longer in sight.

It’s unfair how much power he still has over her. But, Alex is stronger than Superman. She’s the one holding Kara when she falls and falling for Kara when she needs Alex to crumble beneath her with waves of pleasure. In the end, Alex is everything Kara needs and craves.

“Go,” Kara whispers with a hoarse voice. “We can do this later. I promise”

Alex sighs because there’s no way to make Kara change her mind when she’s so sure about how she wants the night to go. There’s a glint in her blue eyes talking to Alex; letting her see just how much that kiss affected Kara too although she’s not ready to give into Alex’s needs. _Not yet._

However, Kara never breaks her promises, not promises made to Alex.

The problem with their current situation is that Alex can barely wait. She is not one to play by the rules if she can break them.

Kara’s better at this whole game. She doesn’t break the rules, but she plays by the limits. She will push and push just to see how far she can get without breaking the rules, without breaking Alex’s control.

“Can I have another kiss before I go?” Alex questions with a voice that is not hers. It’s not confident or authoritative, it’s gentle and soft. This night is not about her but about Kara and if the blonde wants to take charge, Alex is not going to fight it. “Please?”

Kara raises an eyebrow because Alex never begs, even when she’s so close to climax and Kara wants to keep teasing, _playing_ , for a little longer. Alex won’t beg anyone to do what she wants because Alex is a force to be reckoned with. She doesn’t ask nicely, she forces them to _obey._

This night is different. Both of them know it and Alex is doing what Kara wants her, _needs_ her, to do. Kara tries to suppress her own shiver with a knowing smirk but the air on the room is growing hotter. Maybe it’s because the stove is still on. Maybe it’s because Kara is like a burning Sun waiting to consume Alex until there’s nothing more than pleasure and broken moans.

Alex is pressed against the kitchen island, Kara’s body hard against hers. There’s something in their eyes trying to make them cave and forget about dinner, about anything that is not their bodies pressed together and wandering hands exploring bare skin. And yet, Alex waits; holding her breath with anticipation because both of them know that waiting a little longer will make things better.

“No funny business, Alexandra.”

The way her name falls from Kara’s lips doesn’t make her feel like a failure. It doesn’t make her feel like she disappointed everyone in her family or like she is the worst thing that she could probably be.

Every time Eliza called her by her full name; Alex felt her heart breaking a little more and the ghost of a voice shouting “ _you’re not good enough_ ” seeping through the cracks.

When Kara says it all the bad connotations fall short. Kara’s breath tickles the sensitive skin of her neck. Blue eyes look up and there’s a lot of desire shining in those bright pools but there’s also love and kindness: the silent promise of Kara loving her forever. It’s a promise that won’t fade until Alex perishes due to her humanity. And even then, that won’t stop Kara from loving her until her Kryptonian cells can’t absorb any more yellow light.

Alex wasn’t enough for herself through her college years. Then Kara found her. She broke Alex’s walls with an astounding amount of force that knocked the wind out of her lungs. It also had the added effect of making Alex see her true self.

Kara didn’t need to touch her when her words were like sharp needles. Every word felt like a rock, breaking Alex’s walls efficiently. That was the exact moment when Alex knew Kara loved her. She had loved her for years, and Kara wasn’t going to let her destroy herself.

Maybe Eliza had her own opinion but Kara was able to see those sides of Alex that no one else was able to perceive. Just like Alex knew Kara was so much more than an alien, so much more than a human or whatever the world could think of her.

Her name being said by Kara sounds full of reverence and yet, she can’t help the automatic correction after so many years of doing so.

“Alex,” she murmurs back, barely holding back from connecting her lips to Kara’s.

They’ve done this very same dance before. Kara using her full name to get a reaction and every time Alex falls into the trap although it’s not like she wants to escape from Kara.

Kara’s intention is to let her know she’s loved and cared for but also, to remind her of Kara’s power over her.

A simple sentence is enough to make Alex surrender. A simple smirk is enough to remind Alex her body is not just hers anymore. She leans on Kara’s touch without thinking when the blonde holds her chin and tilts it up. Kara’s lips barely touch hers, they tease before finding their way along Alex’s jawline, to her neck and finally; her ear.  

“You are mine, Alex.”

Those lips travel like feathers, barely touching without lingering anywhere. Alex shivers and she has to bite back the whimper when her need grows. She’s eager to chase those lips, to claim what is hers as much as she is Kara’s.

Kara’s words are true in every possible way. They are true beyond what people know, what they might believe. Alex has dedicated her life to Kara, and every second is filled with the alien girl. Every cell on her body is calling for Kara and the blonde can actually _hear_ how her heart beats harder; _faster_ , when they’re in the same room.

Every thought, every memory and certainly, every moment are filled with Kara until she’s part of Alex too.

Since the moment Kara entered her life, Alex knew everything was going to change. Her nights turned into stories of another planet. Her dreams were suddenly plagued with a blur of gold and blue. Her goals in life weren’t about her because the only thing she wanted more than anything was to have Kara in her life.

They were forced to be together, that’s how it all started. Their sharp edges would hurt instead of adapt and fit like two pieces of a puzzle. A title was shoved so down into their throats they almost believed the connotations of such a word. But it didn’t matter how hard the world tried to force them into an inadequate role, how much it ripped them apart making them fall into an abyss they shouldn’t know. They fought. They conquered. They won.

They couldn’t be _sisters_ when Kara needed more than that and Alex was willing to give her everything.

“Kiss me.” Alex barely murmurs against Kara’s lips.

This is just the beginning of their night but Alex has no trouble offering all the control to her lover.

Then again, they’re more than just that. They belong together; they found each other across the universe. Time wasn’t enough to keep them apart, and tragedy forged their love to be eternal. Both of them feel this more than know it. They feel the pull of their love; of their bond, when they look at each other. They feel reality closing over them, telling them nothing can tear them apart.

In moments like those; they believe.

Kal-El makes doubts creep into Kara’s mind like darkness growing into an old abandoned house.

They grow and consume all the light until everything left is self-doubt and fear. There are wounds that keep bleeding since the moment Kara left Krypton, but Kal-El always finds a way to dig deeper until the flesh is raw and Kara’s heart is broken. Some scars that will never fade even if they’re no longer visible on Kara’s perfect skin.

Kara can’t control any of that. She can’t go back in time to fix things. She wonders if she would be brave enough to save Krypton if it meant giving up Alex. For so long she thought that living in another planet without her family would be impossible but then; the idea of losing her soul mate was more painful than everything she experienced before.

There are many things that the yellow sun can do for a Kryptonian, but it doesn’t give them the chance to change everything. The Sun doesn’t give Kara the chance to change her story or run away from the present. However, she can forget about Earth for a while and focus on her world; pressed against the kitchen island with hazel eyes darkened by desire. And Kara has total control over Alex for the night because Alex is letting her take whatever she wants.

Funny thing; Kara only wants _her._

“Alex,” Kara whispers almost pleadingly.

A moment later their lips meet. They move slowly in sync, desperate for more and yet, enduring the sweet torture of the slow pace both of them have set. They know how to lose themselves in a kiss that takes them to a different place.

This is home for them; with Alex’s hands between blond hair and Kara nibbling a plump bottom lip.

Every kiss is where everything else ends: the rest of the world, their worries, their obligations, their demons and what the rest of the world expects from them.

All the lies fade away as soon as their lips meet and both of them lose their breaths in a kiss that is so much more than that.

Kara is not a hero then. She’s not an alien. She’s not human. She’s not a freak. She’s not a warrior. She’s not the last daughter of Krypton. She’s none of that because when she kisses Alex; every title falls and shatters. When Alex kisses her back, the truth shines brighter than the sun. She’s just Kara and that’s all that matters.

At the same time, this is where everything starts again.

Their need to be together grows stronger with every kiss. Their love is deeper with every touch. Their dreams for a better future are almost real when they’re together and their lips move like one. They dare to dream after a world was burned to ashes and the other feels unreal when Alex moans against Kara’s lips.

The knowledge that they want to be like this: so close that the world won’t be able to separate them, was born with their first kiss almost ten years ago. Back in Midvale. When they were too young to realize how they will not fit under any labels and yet, they ached to be free of them.

It always starts just with a kiss that leaves Alex panting and Kara reconsidering her plan.

“Shower. Now.” Kara growls.

Alex wants to stay there, defy her odds and push boundaries just to see how Kara would react to that. She wants to know if she can reverse their roles in the blink of an eye and push Kara against the counter; kissing her with the hunger both of them feel. She would try to mark the impenetrable skin and claim a little victory when Kara moaned her name.

However, the look in blue eyes is dangerous, and the fire within them makes Alex gulp. Not with fear. Never with fear.

This is about Kara and the way she’s looking at Alex: with so much love and desire. It reduces the agent to a shivering mess. She belongs to Kara for the night and every other night.

“Okay.”

Even when Alex agrees she stays there a little longer; enjoying Kara’s warm embrace. She indulges into this little pleasure before stepping away with an almost defeated sigh. There’s still a promise hanging in the air. _Later._ And that’s enough for Alex.

She strips herself and lets the water wash away the sweat and grime off her skin. Her muscles relax. Tiredness is almost completely gone after a few minutes under the warm spray and the only thing on her mind is Kara.

She remembers the first time Kara entered her life and a silly smile appears on her lips. There’s no doubt about her feelings for the alien girl. It took her some time to process, to understand and accept the way she always looked at Kara was far beyond sisterly. She knows better now.

It wasn’t an easy process, but their love grew too much to try and deny it.

There’s no one that knows Kara and Supergirl better than Alex does.

She’s the last person that has actually seen Krypton after Astra’s death. She’s the only one that knows about Kara’s powers but also about her fragility. She’s the one that is always there to soothe the nightmares and mend a broken heart.

That’s exactly why Alex refuses to let Superman win again. Next time the man of steel decides to come to National City, he’s not going to be facing Kara. And after that, he will not come back.

There’s a sharp edge to her features when she steps out of the shower; a fluffy towel wrapped around her body and her hair sticking to her face. Her eyes speak about fire, about the need to stop him from hurting Kara again.

He has done so before, time and time again. Kara fights back but, she can’t stop him. She can’t stop the pain his words inflict. She can’t stop the anger boiling or the remorse when she realizes that maybe a part of her hates Kal-El. Kara is trying to stay there, with him, with the mantra of their house. A house he can’t even remember.

Alex makes her way to their bedroom and hesitates about what to wear.

The course of the night is clear and so is the end. On the other hand; Kara made a nice dinner for them, and the question appears:

Should she wear something kind of formal? Would her pajamas be enough? What if she gets out there while being overdressed?

Then all of that stops.

She knows Kara and the answer to her own question. There’s no need for a fancy dress when they’re staying home. No need for heels that make her legs look longer when Alex has a better option, a _far_ better one.

She makes her way back towards the kitchen knowing Kara is aware of her presence. There’s no way she can sneak up on her although sometimes Kara lets her believe otherwise. It’s all part of their game. However, there’s no harm in being the only one that can wrap her arms around Kara’s waist from behind and kiss her shoulder.

The Kryptonian is cooking dinner for them and that’s just another form to confirm Kara is hers.

Kara turns around when she feels her presence just a few feet away. The stove is off, and their dinner is waiting for them at the kitchen island. Then, Kara freezes when she takes in Alex’s image.

“ _Rao_ , Alex.”

Alex certainly enjoys the way Kara’s eyes darken and her voice turns into an almost needy growl.

Kara looks at her; from her bare feet to smooth legs, the dark underwear and the plaid shirt belonging to Kara. Only a button keeps the piece of clothing closed barely allowing Kara the perfect visual of Alex’s neck and cleavage.

It’s an enticing image; one that makes Kara lick her lips before meeting Alex’s gaze.

“You don’t play fair.”

There’s no pout in those lips although Alex didn’t expect one. Not this time.

Kara is not the space puppy she tends to be when they’re alone. This time she’s a lioness; with her eyes following her every movement, hungry but still waiting for the right chance to attack. She’s going to be patient even if Alex decides to cross the line a little bit.

Alex is teasing her with every look, with every inch of exposed skin tempting Kara and yet, the Kryptonian is going to wait a little longer. She always does.

The smile appears at that reaction; blown pupils and red lips calling for her to sit and enjoy dinner. Their fun has just begun. It’s not hard for Alex to take her place; feeling the slightest trace of Kara’s heat when she walks past her.

It’s dangerous to play with Kara because, in moments like this, she is pure fire and burns hotter than the sun. However, Alex is not afraid of burning herself. She’s already melting, and Kara is not even touching her yet.

This is their game.

Alex is not afraid of jumping to the void because Kara is going to be there to catch her. And when she’s there: about to fall into an abyss of pleasure; Kara grounds her to a place that is not Earth but is, undeniably, _home_.

Kara grows tense: her jaw looks sharp enough to cut glass and her eyes; blue as the sea, are fixed on Alex as she takes her first bite of dinner. There’s a moan escaping her lips, and Kara can see it’s not teasing at all. It certainly could be due to their situation, but Alex is as weak for food as Kara is. Usually, she has a better control of her reactions and her human body can’t keep up with Kara or her Kryptonian metabolism. But the sound comes naturally making Kara uncomfortably hot.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Alex asks between bites.

Her question floats in the air for two seconds while Kara can’t look away from her.

Those lips are tainted red with the wine she was sipping a moment ago, but she’s not thinking about that. She’s not thinking about anything that is not her prize; sitting a few inches away.

To be completely honest; Kara doesn’t need to eat. She doesn’t _want_ to eat when her senses are focused on Alex and not the plate in front of her. She can hear how Alex’s heart is beating: its pace quickening the longer the silence extends and the darker Kara’s eyes turn. She can smell the soft vanilla essence of the soap contrasting with something else that Kara can only describe as Alex.

And beneath all of that, Kara identifies Alex’s arousal; growing along with her own.

“I will.”

But Kara ignores cutlery, forgets about the dinner she made. She loves food, loves pizza and potstickers. She learned to cook because it helps to clear her mind and with some years of practice; Alex is the only one burning the kitchen. However, she loves Alex more than she loves food. Kara loves the way Alex moans her name and how she trembles beneath her body. She loves the heat of Alex’s skin and the way she whimpers when her climax is close.

Alex feels the change in the atmosphere before Kara moves with the hint of cold air that follows her super speed. She bites her bottom lip while Kara presses against her back. Hands find her hips with ease, and dangerous red lips go back to her neck, barely kissing heated skin.

This is another side of Kara’s internal battle; one she’s losing against her own desire. Not that Alex is going to complain about it when she feels more than hears Kara’s almost silent whimper.

“I want you,” Kara whispers against her skin.

Hazel eyes close and the warm breath against her skin makes her shiver. Alex leans back until she’s firmly pressed against Kara’s body. She lets herself be held enjoying the warmth of Kara’s body even if she feels too hot already. There’s no way to fight against the attraction always present between them.

That force was there when Alex turned seventeen and Kara saw her for the first time as the woman she was going to be one day. She saw those bright eyes shining in the darkness and her skin glistening with the last of the sea clinging to her body. It wasn’t the first time that Kara saw her _sister_ under the moonlight but it was like seeing her for the first time.

They were attracted to each other like magnets.

Alex let the surfboard fall into the sand. Her hands cupped Kara’s cheeks and their lips met for the first time with a hunger that never died. They knew, in that stolen moment away from Eliza, that they were more than sisters. They knew the bond between them was more than what they could describe and it grew stronger a year later; the first time Alex was completely _hers_.

“I’m yours.”

The reply is immediate, almost learned, but painfully true.

Kara knows that better than anyone.

She knows how much power she has over Alex although it’s also true the other way around.

Still, Kara is the only one that can touch her like this, so intimately. She’s the only one that understands Alex in a way not even Hank and his mind-reader abilities ever could. Kara is the only one close enough to help Alex stop thinking when work and the world out there become too much. Kara is the only one so deep inside Alex’s heart to know about the constant pressure falling on the agent’s shoulders. She’s the only one that can see fear when it flashes on hazel eyes. She’s the only one that knows about the scars left behind by Eliza. Kara knows about the inferiority complex, about the fear of not being good enough and always being a failure.

Kara makes the difference when her hands take Alex’s and guide her to the bedroom. She’s the difference between tortuous past and the moment they live in; full of pleasure and light, to wash away the darkness clinging to Alex’s skin. She’s the change Alex always needed to discard her façade, to fall in place and accept a love the world forbid.

Alex is not just an agent. She is Kara’s savior.

She’s not a failure; she is Supergirl’s hero.

Maybe she’s not what the world expected her to be but neither is Kara.

Everything starts again with a soft touch; Kara’s fingers wrapped around Alex’s wrists. They slide up over her arms, only covered by the blue shirt Alex picked from Kara’s wardrobe. Wine-stained lips find the sensitive spot behind Alex’s ear. They suck without leaving a mark behind but, the action gives her a barely audible moan in reward. It’s enough to make Kara smirk against the soft skin.

This is the kind of intimacy Kara enjoys the most: when it’s just the two of them.

This is a moment Kara enjoys. Her lips travel over the sweet skin, her teeth nibbling playfully before sinking into smooth flesh to finally leave a mark.

Alex is taken.

Both of them know that, but every hickey is a sign for the rest of the world. If anyone dares to touch Alex, then they’re going to face the wrath of the most powerful woman in the world. If they survive, they still have to face Supergirl. The girl of steel can be stronger than any human although Alex knows at least seven different ways to torture someone using a single finger.

They’re a power couple; always ready to fight. Always conquering.

 “You’re mine,” Kara repeats and reality settles.

The blonde takes half a step back; just enough to turn Alex around without making her leave the stool. Blue eyes find hazel, and their desire shines clear as crystal. Alex’s lips are slightly parted with a silent plea for Kara to kiss her again. Her cheeks have a slight blush and the red mark on her neck is a nice contrast against her pale skin.

There’s no need to ask, to beg for another kiss when Kara is so happy to offer everything she has. It’s just so easy to lean down and capture Alex’s lips with a swift movement. It’s so easy to lose all sense of time and space while holding Alex by the hips.

This time the kiss is different although nothing really changes.

Kara grasps auburn hair, pulls carefully until the angle changes and she can deepen the kiss. The world around them disappears once more. There’s nothing to think about but the feel of lips against lips. There’s no need to breathe when they’re happier losing their breaths in that mind-blowing kiss. They don’t have to hold back when they’re together and their kiss evolves from sweet to desperate, from slow to hungry.

They belong to the universe like dark stars lost in the night.

Alex meets her halfway every time.

She corresponds to every kiss with as much fervor. She parts her lips when Kara asks and chases her when they pull back for a second. Her hands can’t stay still. They need to feel everything Kara is. She has to make sure the blonde is real. When her mind is too busy trying to process everything she’s feeling, Alex has no other option than to _touch_.

Kara’s shirt is no trouble for skilled hands slipping under the fabric with an ease granted by practice. Short nails dig into impenetrable skin; they slide down trying to leave red lines that will never appear. However, Kara reacts to her touch. She can’t hold back the goosebumps appearing beneath fingertips or the way she gasps in the middle of another kiss.

That’s enough. _For now._

There’s no way Kara can feel much pain, no without the help of Kryptonite. But she can feel Alex.

She can feel the desire growing with every kiss. Kara can feel the soft whimper against her mouth when she nibbles Alex’s bottom lip and pulls it slightly between her teeth. She can feel Alex’s love with the way her fingers comb the long golden hair pulling her that much closer.

She was always able to see Alex under a different light. She was always able to feel her when no one else did. Kara knows nothing is going to change that. Every touch, every gasp, every sound, everything that Alex is, makes Kara crave her even more.

Both of them are panting when they finally break the kiss. Air is not enough to fill their lungs anymore. Oxygen is not what keeps them alive. There’s fire on their veins, and the need to lose their breaths in another searing kiss is almost too much.

“Please, Kara.” Alex starts and their eyes meet.

Her body is burning and her heart is pulsing on her lower belly.

It’s uncomfortably hot in the room. The clothes covering her body feel too tight. She can’t handle this game any longer, therefore; she takes one of Kara’s hands. Alex guides it with her own from its place; resting on her hip, to the bare flesh of her abdomen, muscles flexing when Kara’s hot palm caresses the skin.

However, that’s far from the end of the path.

The shirt Alex is wearing riles up when she guides Kara’s hand even higher.

Her abs are barely exposed to Kara’s hungry eyes although that’s certainly not what has her attention. It can’t be when she can feel the soft curve of Alex’s breast against her hand.

“Take me.”

The girl of steel feels weak in that moment, but the sensation is gone as quickly as it came. She lets out a low growl instead as a surge of power fills her body. Her lips meet Alex’s once again, there’s no way she’s going to get tired of kissing her.

Alex is the place where Kara abandons all her chains, the only place where she can be completely free. Alex is her _home_. Alex fills her heart and has always been more than a sister.

The fire burning within them grows until it breaks all their barriers. There’s no need to hold back when they’re alone in a place that belongs solely to them. They’ve waited so long to be together in the way they ached for although neither were completely aware of it. Now every kiss and gentle touch are addictive.

Kara shouldn’t want Alex like this.

It’s not because Alex is her foster sister or because she’s a human. Kara is afraid of losing control again. She hasn’t been able to control so many things in her life: from her parents sending her away to losing Krypton. From Kal-El abandoning her, to her powers and the new world around her.

Her feelings for Alex are something else she can’t control. They grew up out of her control. It was something so gradual, Kara didn’t even notice she was falling in love until it was too late, until her heart wasn’t just hers anymore.

There’s no one on Earth that knows her better than Alex. There’s no one else that can recognize the fear in her eyes when Kara doesn’t know what to do.

Alex is the only one that can identify a lie on her voice when she’s trying to hide something.

People say that Kara is not a good liar. That rule only applies to Kara Danvers because Kara Zor-El; the ghost that still follows her everywhere, knows how to hide her own pain, her grief, and anger. Supergirl is a good enough liar to hide her humanity, the vulnerability that is not Kryptonite.

That side of her is not in pastel sweaters or shiny smiles. That part of her can’t be found under the red cape. It lives in Alex and the way she can get through Kara’s defenses like they weren’t even there to start with. It’s scary; to be rendered powerless to someone that could hurt her. No, Alex has enough power to destroy her with just a few chosen words.

Kara shouldn’t want Alex the way she does.

She should be looking for power and barriers to protect herself but instead, she loves Alex with every fiber of her being. Her fears disappear when they have moments like this; with Alex making herself vulnerable in exchange. Those fears die with Alex giving herself to Kara.

Alex could destroy Kara in a heartbeat, but she gives Kara what she craves the most.

The girl of steel could also destroy the world; start a war not even the DEO would be able to stop if her anger was directed at the rest of humanity. But she doesn’t want to destroy this world. She wants to create and inspire even when her soul is suffering. She wants to create art with her fingers dancing over Alex’s naked skin. She wants to create a symphony when Alex calls her name while she teases a hardened nipple with the palm of her hand.

Kara wants to let go of her past although the grief lives deep within her heart. She wants to move forward and yet, she wants to hold onto Alex forever.

Alex’s body reacts to every touch; tilting her head back to allow Kara a better access to her neck. Soft gasps break the silence every time Kara leaves a new mark along her throat.

Kara takes the power Alex is giving her with every soft moan and the arch of her back; an open invitation to get closer and do _more_. It’s the unspoken consent for Kara to take everything Alex has to offer. Sure, Alex has given so much of her life to and for Kara, but every time they’re so intimate it feels like a whole different experience.

Their next kiss is slow, but not for that less intense. It drives Alex mad with desire, desire already pooled between her legs and her skin burning with every touch.

Strong arms wrap around Alex’s waist once again and the brunette would complain about the abruptness of it all if she could find her voice. But she doesn’t and then Kara’s hand has left her breast. The complaint dies because Kara’s lips are moving against her own.

It’s not fair.

There’s no need to beg this time, to ask for more, to tell Kara to move things along because she’s already lifting Alex from her seat.

Legs wrap around Kara’s waist, bringing them even closer and Kara takes the opportunity to caress the soft skin of bare, strong thighs. It’s an uncomfortable position to try something else, something that could make Alex crumble, unless they want to find themselves falling in the way to their bedroom. Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time they can’t resist.

If Kara uses her powers to hurry the way to bed, Alex doesn’t complain.

There was a time when she scolded the younger woman for using her powers when it wasn’t necessary. Back then was also the time when Eliza was trying to deny Kara’s true call on Earth. It was the time where they lived chained to expectations instead of their thirst for freedom.

Kara wasn’t born to be a hero, but Earth called for her. Under those circumstances; with Alex’s life at stake, Kara wasn’t going to deny her help to those who needed it. _To Alex._

When their eyes open again, there’s no way to deny what they feel.

It goes far beyond attraction or the magnetic pull that brought their lips together for the first time so many years ago. No matter how hard they try to fight it, they love each other. It took them long enough to accept their love went beyond labels, beyond norms and certainly, beyond the starts.

How else could they have found their way to each other across a hundred galaxies?

They were meant to be and the universe made sure they were at the right place at the right time. Their destiny was to meet each other and their choice was to drift apart or grow closer until their hearts would beat as one.

In the end; with one single shared look through a window, they knew nothing could tear them apart. They weren’t alone anymore.

“I love you,” Alex whispers still a little breathless.

Those words are soft, softer than expected for the situation they’re in. However, those three words are enough to erase any doubt in Kara’s mind. Those words are enough to make her forget about Kal El and whatever he said during their fight. Those words are enough to remind Kara of how lucky she is even when she lost it all.

There are many things left behind; in another world and another life. But Alex is something new, different and special. Alex is what Kara calls home and suddenly the thought of Krypton is not as painful. When Kara thinks about family, the first face she sees is not her mother’s. Not anymore.

“I love you too.”

Those words fall along with Alex’s shirt. They fall with any fears left and any reservations lingering in their souls.

It’s time for the game to change along with its rules. It’s time for them to play in an even field. So, Kara does a good job getting rid of her own clothes. However, she doesn’t use her powers when she enjoys the way hazel eyes follow every deliberately slow movement.

The image is enough to Make Alex ache in a way that is almost enough to make her beg again.

_Almost._

This night has a different purpose.

Perhaps Kara has forgotten about the whole incident with Superman by the time she’s kissing Alex with the passion she can’t hold back anymore. But Alex has not. Even in her dazed state, she can’t forget about what he has done because she knows the aftermath of every battle.

The sadness always comes after the anger fades.

It throws Kara through a loop; aching and longing for something Alex can’t offer. It’s way harder to mourn those things if they never had a chance to experience them.

It’s not like Kara mourns Krypton after a battle against her cousin. She doesn’t mourn Alura or Astra. Instead, she mourns the freedom Clark has to be at home in a world that is not theirs. She longs for the ability to soar free in a place constantly holding her back.

That’s why Alex waits for Kara to lie down on top of her. She gives her the freedom Kara constantly seeks. She gives her the opportunity to stop thinking and act purely on instinct. Alex gives her total control and power while offering unconditional love and comfort at the same time.

That’s the thing about the agent.

She knows Supergirl’s limits. She knows about her strength and how easily she could break every bone in a human body. However, she trusts Kara’s ability more than anyone on Earth. Alex is not afraid; _has never been_ , because she knows _everything_ Kara is.

Crimson lips leave a burning trail down Alex’s neck; placing tender kisses upon the marks already there. The heat of a swirling tongue moves to Alex’s collarbone driving them deeper into madness. They’re allowed to lose themselves in a moment that doesn’t call for sanity. They don’t need it to know the truth. They don’t need it to _feel_.

That truth consumes them completely as Kara worships every inch of smooth skin.

She can feel Alex’s strong heartbeat pulsing on her wrists. She finds the faded marks of self-hatred and brushes her thumbs over them. It’s just a gentle touch of acknowledgment although she doesn’t want to bring back the pain. She’s unwilling to let those demons return as much as Alex is unwilling to let their fears tear them down.

The truth of their existence goes far beyond what they believe. It goes far beyond what they know.

They are a part of the universe as much as the universe is a part of them.

Perhaps they remain unaware of the divine forces leading to the moment their lips meet again, and again. They are unaware of the little coincidences guiding them to each other, but they can’t ignore the urgent need guiding Kara’s hands over Alex’s chest. They can’t ignore the urgent need guiding them closer until hot lips seal around an awaiting nipple.

A back arches and Krypton burns hotter in Alex’s tongue with the whispered words meant for a God that is not completely dead.

Rao lives within Kara.

It lives in the light of her smile and the red glory of Supergirl’s cape. Its power shines through her like a beacon of light. It would be enough to force the world to its knees although Kara focuses her entire energy in Alex’s pleasure.

There’s nothing holding her back when her teeth pull slightly; barely enough to coax a moan from parted lips. She’s not afraid when there are fingers tangling in her hair pushing her closer to that truth. There’s no anger when the air is filled with the wet sound of a _pop_ and the whimper she receives as an almost silent plea.

Rao’s light does not touch everyone, but it bathes Alex with the red hue of sunset.

It blesses her with the touch of skilled hands against her thighs.

An epiphany is not necessary to know just how wet Alex is or how much she craves Kara’s touch. There’s no need to hide it when the heroine was always able to tell. She is able to see through her barriers with ease and understand what she’s feeling just by looking into her eyes.

Hazel eyes show the extent of Alex’s arousal although enhanced senses could have picked that on their own.

However, neither of them are ready to give into temptation. Admittedly, it’s way harder when Kara drags her lips over quivering abs. She’s not quite kissing the skin, but the touch makes the fire of their passion grow until Alex’s hips buck involuntarily.

“Eager, are we?”

The smirk on her voice is almost insufferable as she nibbles on Alex’s inner thigh.

The agent wants to tell her to shut up and use that pretty mouth of hers where she needs it most. However, that would be useless when Kara is playful like this. There’s a little devil messing with her angelic appearance, but it’s just enough for Alex to crave her even more.

“What do you want, Alex?”

The sultry question falls from wine-stained lips like honey, but the lack of any following action turns it into pure and unadulterated torture.

A warm puff of air tickles Alex’s skin and she squirms in place; partially trying to pull away from the overwhelming sensation and partially trying to get closer.

Instead, there’s a sucking motion against her hip bone letting her know of the new mark on her body. Strong hands run up and down her sides before settling on her hips. There’s no way she’s able to move again with the firm grip keeping her in place.

“Maybe I know exactly what you want,” Kara says without any signal of ending the ever-growing agony “but I’m so not ready to give you what you need just yet.”

With those words, Kara’s lips start traveling down Alex’s thigh and calf, enjoying the quiet disappointed groan even when those strong legs shiver with the slightest touch. It’s another proof of Alex’s _need_ and the knowledge makes Kara feel proud as selfish as that can be.

“ _Kara._ ”

Her name is not a plea, but it’s also not a reproach for taking her sweet time.

This is just another way to let her know she has the control of the situation. She has the control of Alex’s body and her pleasure although the redhead would certainly appreciate if she stopped the teasing already. However, Alex won’t ask for more than Kara is willing to give; at least for the time being. And yet, she will take everything Kara offers no matter how tortuous that is.

“It’s not fair,” Kara starts once her lips are back on Alex’s abdomen “You’ve trained for what? Just a few years without any Kryptonian abilities and still you can defeat me. You do this to me, Alex.” She mouths softly against quivering flesh.

“Do what exactly?”

“You make me want you.”

Kara follows a path to Alex’s chest again; hands running free and teasing every inch of deliciously exposed skin. Then, her lips find Alex’s in a surprisingly sweet and tender kiss.

“I could kill you,” Kara barely whispers.

The ugly head of Kara’s true pain comes to the surface then. The real damage that was done by Kal-El’s words breathing a fire of destruction. It leaves her facing the weight of all her doubts and inner fears. It makes her breathless beyond what a hungry kiss could ever do.

Perhaps those words could ruin the mood for anyone. They would be enough to plant a seed of fear into their hearts and make them leave the bed they share with the most powerful being on Earth. But Alex has always been the exception to the rules applying to _everyone_.

She understands Kara in a way no one else does. She sees the pain shining beneath the anger and the real meaning of those words.

“I know, but you won’t.”

Alex moves; body still on fire and lungs burning as she tries to catch her breath. Calloused hands cup Kara’s face and tilt it the right way to stare into stunning blue eyes. So many things are revealed through them; it’s almost possible to see every dark corner of the universe in them.

But what Alex sees at the moment is the shadow of grief although that rarely leaves. There’s also anger towards the universe itself. And beyond that, there’s doubt installed in her mind by Superman’s hollow words. There’s fear of losing Alex if the agent decides to see her the same way Kara sees herself; like the broken alien girl no one should love.

“You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you.”

At the end of the day, Kara doesn’t need his faith. She doesn’t need the support of the press or the city as long as Alex believes in her. It’s hard after the incident with the red Kryptonite. It’s hard when she lost control once and almost killed Cat Grant. But she was able to make amends with a city reluctant to consider her anything short of a Goddess.

Maybe Kara will never be able to blend completely into normality, but there’s a part inside of her as human as the rest of the world. She’s the girl of steel, but she’s also the girl that enjoys the warmth of a shared bed and chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. She enjoys the smell of hot coffee and the sweet taste of sticky buns.

All Kara needs to find her ground, to feel her confidence returning, is Alex’s faith.

“Hands on the pillow, please.”

In just a moment, every doubt is dismissed with ease. All her fears are gone and replaced by the playful glint matching their lust.

It’s time for the game to change once more.

Alex complies without another word although she takes her time caressing her lover’s face. It’s a brief moment of intimacy and love in the middle of a night filled with burning sparks and all-consuming need. It’s a moment of ethereal permanence before the world blurs leaving them alone in the middle of their usual dance.

As soon as Alex’s fingers grip the soft fabric, luscious lips capture her own.

The storm breaks loose with Kara’s hips moving; grinding and twisting, against her own. Warm hands hold her still; roaming from time to time to tease her breasts. Fingers brush against hardened nipples: tweaking occasionally and sending waves of please down her spine.

A gasp leaves her parted lips when she feels the pressure of sharp teeth against her neck. She arches her back seeking more of Kara’s heart while she offers her neck to the onslaught. Alex feels another wave of shivers when her Kryptonian whispers “ _You’re mine_ ” against the bite.

It’s not a new statement. Honestly, it has been like that for almost a lifetime now.

But it still does things to Alex. Things that make her grip the pillow tighter and hold back a moan.

Perhaps the power of those words lies in their meaning. Alex belongs to someone as powerful as Supergirl although it’s not a thing of ownership, despite of what others might think. It’s more about Kara choosing Alex; the flawed girl that went through a punk phase. However, Kara fell in love with every part of the Danvers girl even if that meant getting used to ridiculously pink hair.

No. The meaning of those words is better conveyed with “I love you” and that’s enough to make Alex’s heart do somersaults and feel light-headed.

“You’re mine,” Kara repeats with a sharp thrust of her hips.

Maybe it’s the way Kara says it; almost like a deep growl. The fierceness in her eyes matches the one in her voice like she’s daring the world to prove her wrong.

She has lost so many things already, so she won’t let anyone take Alex away from her.

“I’m yours,” Alex pants as her eyes close with pleasure.

“No. Look at me.”

It’s not a command even if Alex obeys anyway. She keeps her eyes fixed in Kara while the blonde slows down the cadence of her thrusts until she stops completely. However, Alex can’t voice her complain before strong hands settle on her hips again.

A kiss is left right above her heart and then lower. Another one caresses her belly and then lower, _lower. Lower still._

Soft hair brushes her inner thighs making her legs part to accommodate Kara. It’s a natural reaction to hold her breath in anticipation while she waits for Kara’s next move.

The smirk in those pink lips is the perfect contrast to the devotion in blue eyes. There are love and tenderness shining through. If there was ever any doubt on Alex’s heart after everything they’ve been through, they’re gone by the time Kara finally leans down.

The first touch is almost too much; it stokes the fire burning at Alex’s core until it consumes every inch of her body.

“Kara!” She cries out.

This time her voice calls for her lover’s proximity. The lazy strokes of her tongue aren’t enough to quench her need. Her legs tremble for a second before they find their place on Kara’s shoulders, trapping her head although the Kryptonian doesn’t mind at all.

Instead, Kara follows the cries of pleasure as she parts glistening lips with her tongue as she drinks greedily from Alex’s sweet desire.

Even then, Kara likes to take her time. The night is still young, and they have an eternity mixing with the night around them. The city below them remains silent while their room fills with the symphony of broken moans. It’s a good melody, but it’s not Kara’s favorite.

She knows exactly what to do for Alex to moan louder, _louder,_ until her voice turns hoarse and her knuckles white. Kara knows the rhythm Alex likes the most and the pattern her tongue should follow to gift her with the smallest whimper.

It’s then when she changes her tactic.

Her lips part to welcome Alex’s clit in her mouth, sucking ever so softly while she draws ancient Kryptonian symbols with her tongue.

Maybe that’s exactly why Alex tries to buck her hips. She would if it weren’t for the hands on her hips keeping her pinned to the bed. She tries to get closer to Kara and the pleasure her sinful mouth offers. But, on second thought, she’s too lost in the moment to realize everything Kara is doing.

Alex barely notices the change until it’s too late.

It begins slowly just like the swirling motion of that devilish tongue, but then there’s a hand holding her still as the other travels down her thigh. One of her legs gets trapped in the space between Kara’s shoulder and arm like a steel embrace keeping her wide open for whatever Kara has planned. There’s no time to think about it before a single finger slips into her.

There’s no need to ask Kara for _more_ or _faster_ when she already knows.

Kara knows Alex better than anyone could even imagine. She knows her deepest fears and the dark past clouded by alcohol and loud music. She knows the story behind every scar and the dedication to defining every muscle to perfection.

However, she also knows about her kind heart and brilliant mind.

Still, Kara knows her body just as well and at the moment that’s what truly matters.

Her extensive knowledge is enough to recognize all the signs of Alex’s inevitable orgasm. It makes her suck harder until Alex’s moans turn into desperate gasps. It makes her slow her thrusts for a second, pulling away just to come back with a second digit making Alex whimper once again.

“Kara-”Alex cries once more.

She’s not asking for anything else or trying to get _more._ Her body is about to burst into flames; every nerve ending taking her closer to the edge. There’s no way Kara can go deeper and she’s already hitting the right spot with every movement.

Only then, Alex breaks their staring contest looking away from those mesmerizing eyes.

Alex calls for Kara because reality fades away with every wave of pleasure coursing through her body. It happens as soon as she hits the peak and then there’s nothing she can hold into but Kara. Stars explode behind her closed eyelids and the fire invades her lungs.

Her back arches off the bed like a sacrifice to any God willing to take her, to the _Goddess_ claiming her in a mist of pleasure and love.

When there’s nothing but darkness around them, Alex calls her lover’s name like a prayer.

Only the girl made of stars is capable of filling the emptiness left behind. Only Kara can hold her; keep her safe, while her body shivers with aftershocks, and her soul becomes vulnerable. Only Kara is able to see the softness in hazel eyes when they finally open again.

That last cry of her name is Kara’s favorite melody.

Alex doesn’t have to think about it when her soul resonates within Kara in a way only they are able to experience. They’re bonded, but no one is capable of understanding the true depth of it.

The smile blooming on Alex’s face after she comes back from her height is Kara’s favorite sight.

No matter how absurd it seems, they are freer confined into their room than they are outside. There’s no one ready to point out their flaws or trying to make them pay for their sins. They can exist together as their hearts beat in unison. They are two souls finding common ground as their bodies press harder against each other trying to become one.

The sky can wait when Kara can hold her personal Sun with both hands, and seriously, there’s nothing brighter than that damned smile.

“Satisfied?” Alex asks breathlessly.

“Hardly.”

Even the question is unnecessary. They’ve done this very same dance to know the answer although Alex enjoys the added raspiness on Kara’s voice. There’s also a sense of pride nurturing the smirk on Kara’s lips although Alex is not able to see it at the moment.

Alex enjoys the afterglow and the few minutes of reprieve before losing her breath again.

“I love you,” Kara whispers oh so softly against auburn hair.

Her hand lies on top of Alex’s heart, feeling its strong beat against her palm. Her fingers trace unknown patterns on oft skin before making their down the valley between Alex’s breasts and upon the canvas of perfectly defined abs.

“Rao, Alex. You’re perfect.”

And _perfect_ means something completely different for Kara.

Both of them are aware of each other’s flaws and weaknesses though that’s not what they seek. At least not anymore. They’ve made peace with their inner selves. They know what to look for and where to find it. They are explorers in an unknown world. They found each other when they were barely starting their journeys, and after fighting a thousand battles against their demons; they know perfection is not possible in the way society tries to sell it.

 _Perfection_ means their edges blend like two pieces of the same puzzle. There’s no sharpness on their words since they’ve become an eternal vow of love and adoration. Their broken pieces fall into new places, and their lives find new dimensions. There’s no fear when they’re completely naked in front of each other since their eyes won’t let them judge the mistakes made in the past.

They’re not flawless or invincible, but they learned how to be stronger together.

Their lips meet into another kiss that goes from sweet to hungry in barely a moment. They get lost in the euphoria of their love with gasps of pleasure and the electric touch of fingers against heated skin. They forget time and mortality when they complement each other like Yin and Yang.

They should be two opposite sides, but there’s a part of the other living within them.

There’s always darkness waiting on the light, but there’s no other place where the light shines brighter than it does in darkness.

Blonde hair falls like a curtain when Kara deepens the kiss; teeth nibbling Alex’s bottom lip playfully while their connection grows stronger. The golden cascade hides them from the rest of the world as Kara tastes Alex’s moan at the same time she slips back into her.

This time, things feel different beyond the faster pace the superhero has set.

Still, everything changes because Kara is no longer trying to make a statement. The marks on Alex’s body are enough to satiate such a primal need although it’s true she can’t really get enough of everything Alex is; from her kisses to the sound of her desperate moans or the taste of her skin.

So, Kara drinks eternity from her body and wonders if this is what the rest of the world calls unbidden happiness. The thought is quickly dismissed because she doesn’t really care about them. Kara returns her attention to Alex when the agent runs her fingers through golden hair.

Their eyes meet for a brief moment; enough to leave Alex breathless when she sees the depth of Kara’s love.

The girl that came from the sky is telling her without words how truly beautiful she is. It’s not just about her body; defined by hard training and deeply marked by her job in the field. There’s a kind of beauty transcending everything anyone can actually see. Kara doesn’t need to use her x-ray vision to know Alex’s heart is full of love and kindness. She doesn’t need to read her mind to know there’s hope in there despite Alex’s inner demons.

Maybe Kara can see Rao’s light in red hair. She can feel its heat when she supports Alex’s head while she takes another kiss with the passion both of them feel when they’re together. Kara can see Argo City’s splendor on hazel eyes and be reminded of the many nights she spent staring out the window. The scene wouldn’t be that different from National City, but it’s on that room where Kara finally feels home.

There are many things Kara could admire on and from Alex. From the Kandorian steel in Alex’s bones and muscles, otherwise Kara doesn’t think she would survive fighting aliens on a daily basis, to the kind of knowledge the world isn’t ready to comprehend. Alex always has the answer for every question the Kryptonian could ever have.

But Kara knows her lover’s true strength doesn’t come from her muscles or her intimidation tactics. Her true raw strength comes from her heart.

Alex is the hero Kara will never be.

Perhaps the world doesn’t know her name and truthfully, in a world invaded by enemies, that’s how it should be. Not all heroes wear capes. Alex won’t even consider herself one; she won’t accept the title even when the facts are laid on the table.

The agent doesn’t want to be a hero to save the world or because that’s everything she can aspire to be. She doesn’t have to make herself a target when she made friends with loneliness.

No. Alex chose that bumpy road to protect Kara. She followed that path to do right by the girl of steel. She decided to risk her life to make Kara’s better and save her a bunch of heartaches.

Alex doesn’t know she’s the healing balm to Kara’s wounds.

Every time they kiss, Kara feels her chest swelling with affection and pride. The past finally is left where it belongs while her chains shatter like they were made of crystal. Alex takes her hand and both of them drift through the universe, away from the darkness gathered on their souls.

There’s no need to voice her feelings when her soul is exposed for Alex to take when she holds onto strong shoulders; nails digging into flawless skin at the same time a new wave of pleasure hits her unexpectedly.

The next moan never breaks the silence; trapped in Alex’s throat, but Kara doesn’t need to hear it when Alex is arching against her. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted, her skin glistening under the moonlight, and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Alex shivers as she tries to come back from her peak although Kara doesn’t stop just yet. She uses her unfair knowledge of Alex’s body to prolong her climax until every sensation becomes too much; _too sharp_ , making her whimper.

Then, there are gentle kisses pressed against Alex’s temple. Words of affection slowly get to her once her heartbeat slows enough to hear something else aside from her blood rushing through her veins.

A moment later her eyes open to find a brilliant smile and a blush.

The change is painfully obvious when Kara mutters a quiet “hi.” This is not Supergirl in all her grief and glory. This is not Kara Danvers or Zor-El; always chained to expectations and responsibilities. No, this is just Kara. This is the free woman that has left behind the damage done by Kal-El. This is the woman that brushes her lips against Alex’s in a tender gesture only filled with love and no regret. This is the Kara only Alex gets to see and love with all her heart.

“Hi, yourself.”

Using her weight to shift their positions, although honestly is more like Kara allowing her to do so, Alex rests her head on Kara’s chest. The steady sound of her Kryptonian heart almost lulling her to sleep, but she holds to this moment for a little longer.

The slow strokes on her back only make things harder until she hears a low grumble coming from the blonde’s stomach. It makes her chuckle against hot skin.

“You should’ve have eaten something.”

“Oh, I did.”

The smirk is evident in Kara’s voice even if Alex’ can’t see it. She doesn’t have to when Kara’s arms tighten around her waist.

“Someone’s smug,” Alex teases.

“How could I not? You’re mine and that’s all I could ask for.”

“You’re mine too.”

Kara hums in agreement; there is no shame admitting she belongs to Alex more than she belongs on Earth.

Perhaps it’s impossible to leave a mark on impenetrable skin, but Alex left her mark on Kara’s soul and that’s what truly matters. Alex gave enough light to Kara for her to overcome her deepest fears and fight her own darkness. It is true there’s still grief in her heart, but there’s also love.

Love, Kara has come to realize, is the greatest power of all.

“Come on,” Alex calls “We better get you dinner because our night is far from over.”

Alex is already moving like she wasn’t about to fall asleep a moment ago, but Kara doesn’t complain when she follows eagerly. She catches up with her girlfriend before they enter the kitchen together.

“You better call in sick tomorrow, Supergirl.” Alex whispers right on Kara’s ear; her arms wrapped around a slim waist as she ran her fingertips over Kara’s chiseled abdomen.

“Oh.”

Everyone knows about Superman and his great golden Boy Scout story.

Everyone knows about the girl that fell from the sky, although most call her Superman’s cousin.

Some know about Kara Danvers; the young assistant of Cat Grant.

Some claim to know Kara Zor-El. They claim to know what’s best for her and what she should do even when they haven’t been there when Kara needed them.

 _He_ didn’t know a damn thing about Kara.

“Al-Alex…”

And when Alex finally starts wandering lower, both of them know that indeed; it’ll be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think in a comment.


End file.
